La trève de Noël
by Tillie231
Summary: C'est Noël. Une journée où personne ne devrait être seul. Pourtant, c'est le cas pour Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Ils vont se trouver, et passer ensemble une bien drôle de journée. Je ne détiens aucuns droits sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.


_Bonjour ! Joyeux Noël ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente un OS un peu particulier, car il a été rédigé dans le cadre du concours d'OS mis en place par Loufoca Granger. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Carny._

La trêve de Noël

Hermione Granger regarda tristement le reflet que lui renvoyait la glace se trouvant dans les toilettes du ministère de la magie. La jeune sorcière faisait peine à voir : amaigrie, les yeux éteints, et les cheveux plus en broussaille que jamais. Tout cela à cause d'une seule et unique personne : Ronald Weasley. Ron qu'elle avait surpris il y avait un peu plus d'un mois de cela en train de « jouer au médicomage » avec Lavande Brown, leur ancienne camarade de classe. Depuis, la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente. Bien sûr elle était très entourée, mais elle ne voulait pas obliger ses amis à prendre parti. D'autant plus que Ginny était la sœur de Ron et Harry le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle avait appris l'infidélité de son frère, la cadette de la fratrie Weasley était entrée dans une colère phénoménale et avait administré au rouquin un maléfice de chauve-furie qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Si cette petite vengeance avait fait du bien à Hermione, cela ne dura pas longtemps. S'habituer à une vie solitaire n'était pas facile. Désormais, le seul « mâle » qui partageait sa vie était Pattenrond. Quand bien même elle adorait sa boule de poils, elle devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il manquait cruellement de conversation. Tout en quittant les lieux d'aisance, la jeune femme repensa ironiquement aux propos que Sybille Trelawney avait tenus bien des années auparavant : elle avait le cœur sec d'une vieille fille… Elle finirait donc seule et son corps finirait dévoré par ses quarante huit chats.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre inférieure presque jusqu'au sang. Arrivée dans son bureau, elle ouvrit les rideaux et fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé d'un coup de baguette magique. Le parfum de son breuvage était de circonstances : un mélange de thé noir, d'écorces d'oranges, de chocolat noir et d'une touche de vanille le tout étant désigné par le nom plutôt poétique de « Noël à Vienne ». On était effectivement le 25 décembre. Pendant un instant, Hermione laissa son regard fixé sur le contenu de sa tasse, contemplant le liquide translucide se colorer progressivement pour prendre une jolie couleur ambrée. La première gorgée la rasséréna légèrement. Après avoir terminé sa tasse et soufflé un grand coup, la jeune femme se mit au travail. Elle avait plusieurs dossiers en cours : l'un concernait l'extension du domaine des centaures dans la forêt interdite, un second la mise en œuvre d'un plan de sauvegarde des licornes dont la population avait fortement chutée ces dernières années, et un troisième, qui était un rapport rédigé par Neville et Luna concernant une nouvelle plante qu'ils avaient déniché au Guatemala et qui avait le pouvoir, une fois que l'on avait fait une décoction avec ses pétales et ses racines, de faire disparaître totalement les effets néfastes d'une morsure de loup-garou. Plus aucunes transformations, plus de pleines lunes à craindre… Cette découverte pour le moins extraordinaire avait permis au jeune couple de se voir décerner le prix Mandragora, qui récompensait les découvertes les plus ingénieuses en matière de botanique. Etant la chef du service de Protection des Créatures Magiques, Hermione devait suivre de près ce dossier. D'autant plus que ce sujet impliquait beaucoup de monde : le ministère évidemment, l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, et différents laboratoires qui allaient se livrer une guerre sans merci pour avoir le droit de commercialiser la potion.

Sur la première page, plusieurs photos représentaient la plante découverte par ses amis : on aurait dit une sorte d'anémone de mer géante dont le cœur était empli d'une substance ressemblant à du liquide vaisselle. Les pétales étaient eux aussi emplis de la même substance. Les racines aériennes étaient semblables à des lianes inextricablement emmêlées. Hermione déglutit avec peine. Il s'en fallait de peu pour que son thé ne prenne ses jambes à son cou pour remonter le long de son tube digestif. La jeune femme tourna vivement la page pour passer à la description du végétal. Elle était concentrée sur sa lecture, le front dans les mains, lorsqu'un vacarme venu de l'extérieur la fit sursauter. On aurait dit une meute de chats que l'on égorgeait. Par la fenêtre, la brunette vit qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une chorale. Hermione n'avait jamais été capable de travailler dans le bruit. Au temps de ses études à Poudlard, les choses étaient plus simples, elle n'avait qu'à aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Agacée, l'ancienne gryffondor plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles. Elle espérait que ces « chers petits chanteurs » n'avaient pas décidé de faire carrière dans la chanson, Celestina Moldubec était déjà bien suffisante dans le registre des chanteuses dont la voix pouvait briser du verre.

De plus en plus agacée, la jeune femme fit apparaître magiquement deux boules de coton qu'elle enfonça dans ses oreilles. Hélas le résultat n'était guère probant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça marche. Se taper la tête contre son bureau jusqu'à l'inconscience ? Possible, mais dangereux surtout. C'est l'instant que choisi le patronus de Harry pour se matérialiser. C'était, comme toujours depuis leur troisième année, un magnifique cerf.

Le cervidé se mit à parler avec la voix de l'Elu : -Salut Mione ! J'espère que tout va bien. Ecoute, pour le repas au Terrier, Molly serait vraiment déçue si tu ne venais pas. Tout le monde serait déçu. En plus, Ron ne sera pas là. Il sera chez les parents de Lavande. Viens s'il te plait. Ce serait trop triste de faire Noël sans toi.

Hermione soupira, agacée malgré elle. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put et fit apparaître son propre patronus, une loutre. Elle déclina l'invitation de son meilleur ami, prétextant passer la journée chez ses parents. D'ailleurs, ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge puisque ses parents l'avait effectivement invitée, mais qu'elle avait prétendu aller chez les Weasley. Après le départ de son patronus, la jeune femme rassembla ses affaires. Où aller pour pouvoir travailler au calme ? Dommage que le ministère ne dispose pas d'une salle sur demande comme à Poudlard. Soudain, la brunette eut une idée. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? La salle de conférence 312 bien sûr ! C'était la salle la mieux insonorisée de tout l'étage. Au moins là-bas elle ne serait pas dérangée. Ses dossiers sous le bras, elle ferma soigneusement la porte de son bureau. La salle de conférence se trouvait à l'opposé dans le couloir.

Elle allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque, de l'intérieur, un rire lui parvint. Instinctivement, la jeune femme leva sa baguette. Qui d'autre pouvait bien se trouver au ministère en ce jour de Noël ? D'autant plus que cette personne avait bloquée la porte de l'intérieur… Un Alohomora plus tard, Hermione restait muette de stupéfaction devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : Drago Malefoy, entièrement nu, semblait très affairé avec Kayla Stevens la secrétaire de Percy Weasley. De surprise, Hermione lâcha ses dossiers dont les feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Alertés par le bruit, les deux amants cessèrent leur activité l'un lançant une bordée de jurons, l'autre tentant maladroitement de cacher sa nudité. Pendant ce temps, l'ancienne gryffondor avait vivement battu en retraite. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite et pourtant avec tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu dans le monde sorcier, courir vite avait souvent été une obligation.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle resta une ou deux minutes le dos contre la porte, la main appuyée sur le cœur, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Malefoy allait la tuer, c'était sûr. Sans qu'elle en connaisse la raison, l'avoir surpris avec cette fille l'énervait. Peut-être parce que cela lui rappelait le jour où elle avait surpris Ron avec Lavande. Les hommes étaient tous les mêmes ! Leur cerveau se trouvait entre leurs jambes, ils ne réfléchissaient qu'avec ça ! Elle aurait volontiers envoyé son poing s'abattre contre le mur. Ou mieux, sur le visage de Malefoy.

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'ancien serpentard ne tarda pas à lui rendre une « petite visite ». Sauf qu'il ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper, ce qui fit encore considérablement augmenter l'énervement de la brune.

-Bonjour Malefoy ! Mais je t'en prie entre, s'exclama Hermione.

-Granger ! Non mais on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'est que tu fais ici d'abord ?

-Il se trouve que contrairement à certains, je suis là pour travailler moi.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé depuis Poudlard Grangie, c'est incroyable. Tu en fais toujours des tonnes. Tu as peur que les gens ne t'aiment pas et qu'ils t'oublient ? En parlant de gens qui « t'aiment », pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas chez la colonie de belettes dans leur palace cinq étoiles ?

-Je te rassure Malefoy, toi non plus tu n'as pas changé. TU ES TOUJOURS AUSSI CON, explosa soudain l'ancienne gryffondor.

Ivre de colère, la jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Voilà, elle avait perdu la face. Elle qui s'était levée pour faire face à son ennemi de toujours, se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, le visage dans les mains. Sans le voir, elle savait pourtant que Malefoy était toujours là. Il devait se repaitre du spectacle pathétique qu'elle offrait.

-Granger, écoute…

-DEGAGE DE MON BUREAU ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner et refermer la porte derrière lui. Quel abruti, non mais vraiment ! De quel droit se permettait-il de lui balancer toutes ces horreurs à la figure ? Sans compter que lui aussi se trouvait au ministère aujourd'hui. Pour faire des galipettes avec une secrétaire certes, mais il était là quand même. Elle était sûre qu'il savait que Ron et elle n'était plus ensemble. La rumeur avait sûrement eut le temps de faire trois fois le tour des services, puisque Ron était auror et qu'il travaillait un étage au dessus du sien. La jeune femme aurait aimé lui lancer une réplique cinglante, comme il le faisait à l'époque de Poudlard, mais l'allusion à sa solitude l'avait totalement déstabilisée. Elle maudit intérieurement son manque de répartie et se força à respirer calmement. Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme, Hermione repris la lecture du rapport écrit par Neville et Luna.

_« Après 12 heures de macération, nous avons put constater un flétrissement des pétales de la foetid. Nous pouvons donc en conclure… »_

L'ancienne gryffondor avait décroché. Elle était incapable de se concentrer. Malefoy l'avait mise dans un tel état de nerfs qu'elle était incapable de travailler convenablement. Foutu serpentard ! Elle referma l'épais dossier d'un coup sec et agrippa à deux mains sa chevelure lorsque de minuscules coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter. Il ne manquait plus que ça, il lui avait envoyé une note volante ! Cela ne lui avait donc pas suffit, il fallait qu'il l'humilie encore davantage ? D'un pas rageur, Hermione alla ouvrir la porte au bout de papier qui se laissa tomber au creux de sa main. Et si le papier lui explosait à la figure ? Malgré tout, la sorcière l'ouvrit : _Granger je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Vraiment._

Comme si elle allait le croire ! Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle prit le parti de lui répondre : _Tes excuses, tu peux te les garder Malefoy ! Je pensais que peut-être en prenant de l'âge, tu ferais comme le bon vin et te bonifierais mais en fait non, tu es toujours aussi con et arrogant._

D'un mouvement vif de sa baguette, la jeune femme renvoya la note volante à son expéditeur. Elle prit soin de laisser la porte ouverte après le départ de celle-ci car elle était sûre que le blond lui répondrait. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard le morceau de papier voletait à nouveau dans la pièce et portait le message suivant : _Granger, tu me connais plutôt bien non ? Tu sais donc que présenter des excuses à quelqu'un me demande un effort considérable alors s'il te plait, n'en fais pas trop._

Elle s'empressa de répondre : _Si Sa Majesté veut bien pardonner mon impertinence… Sans blague Malefoy, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais l'expression « présenter des excuses ». Dis-moi, juste pour savoir, tu l'as déjà fait à quelqu'un d'autre le coup des excuses ?_

La réponse tomba quelques instants plus tard comme un couperet : _A ma mère, Granger. Pour tous les tourments qu'elle a dû subir pendant la guerre à cause de moi._

Hermione déglutit avec peine, elle venait de se voir attribuer le rôle de l'arroseur arrosé. Bien sûr elle avait voulu le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais elle savait que malgré tout ses défauts, s'il y avait bien une personne sur terre que l'ancien serpentard aimait sincèrement, c'était sa mère, Narcissa. Confuse, la jeune femme décida d'aller présenter des excuses au blond. Elle prépara deux tasses de thé, une pour elle et une pour lui, qu'elle fit léviter jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, là où se trouvait le bureau de Malefoy. Sur la porte était écrit : Drago Malefoy, Directeur des relations magiques internationales. Elle frappa timidement et attendit une réponse. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre : -FOUS LE CAMP GRANGER !

-S'il te plait Malefoy, laisse-moi entrer.

-EN QUELLE LANGUE FAUT-IL QUE JE PARLE POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES ? DEGAGE !

-Bon très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Alohomora !

Elle poussa la porte et recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle vit Drago s'approcher d'elle, sa baguette brandie d'une manière menaçante. Cependant, la jeune femme se repris aussitôt et posa la tasse de thé sur le bureau de son ennemi de toujours. Ce dernier avait fini par abaisser sa baguette et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et murmura : -Tu es vraiment bouchée Granger. Je t'ai dit de dégager.

-Et moi je suis venue pour m'excuser, répliqua la brune en s'asseyant face à lui.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'assois pour boire ma tasse de thé, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Tu commences à sérieusement m'inquiéter Granger mais soit, je vais te laisser boire tranquillement ta tasse.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Hermione en profita pour en observer chaque détail : le bureau en acajou était imposant et trônait majestueusement au centre de la salle. Sur les étagères, les dossiers étaient classés avec méthodes, et un meuble à tiroir, à droite juste à côté de la fenêtre, semblait avoir la même destination que les étagères. Derrière elle, donc à côté de la porte, se trouvait un sofa en cuir noir dans lequel il devait être agréable de s'asseoir. Sur le bureau, une lampe en opale occupait le coin supérieur gauche tandis qu'à côté d'elle, bien alignées, étaient disposées différentes plumes. La plus somptueuse se trouvait être une plume de paon. Malefoy faisait comme si elle n'existait pas et prenait des notes tout en compulsant un dossier. Mal à l'aise, Hermione se racla la gorge :

-Malefoy ?

-Quoi ?

-Si on faisait un marché toi et moi ?

-Granger tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer, tu m'inquiètes sérieusement.

-Je veux dire, juste pour aujourd'hui puisque c'est Noël, pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne ferait pas une trêve ?

Avec une légère appréhension quant à sa réaction, elle vit le blond relever lentement la tête vers elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait imaginé, il n'affichait aucun sourire sarcastique, aucun air supérieur. Non au lieu de tout cela il avait juste l'air surpris.

-Quel genre de trêve ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

-Aujourd'hui, jour de Noël, nous allons essayer de nous comporter comme des être civilisés. Ce qui signifie plus de remarques désobligeantes, plus de vacheries d'aucunes sortes, juste de la courtoisie.

-Tu crois sincèrement qu'on puisse y arriver ?

-Si on y met du nôtre, je suis sûre que oui.

-Alors, « chère amie », que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?

-Déjà je voudrais que tu répondes à une question. Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? A propos de ta mère je veux dire.

-Oui, répondit-il en soupirant. Tu veux qu'on fasse une trêve juste pour se faire subir un interrogatoire l'un a l'autre ?

-Non. On pourrait aller faire un tour dehors non ? Je meurs de faim.

-Comme tu voudras. Mais je te préviens, hors de question d'aller manger dans ce fast-food moldu qu'ils ont implanté récemment sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. S'il pensait qu'elle l'aurait emmené manger chez Burger King le jour de Noël, il se trompait lourdement. Elle redescendit dans son bureau pour enfiler son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe, et fut surprise que le blond l'ait rejointe. Elle l'aurait plutôt imaginé descendre directement à l'aire de transplanage et se plaindre de la lenteur de la brune. En silence, ils prirent l'ascenceur et transplanèrent ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le froid était mordant mais ce n'était pourtant pas désagréable.

-Bon alors, où veux-tu aller manger ? Demanda abruptement le blond.

-Je n'en sais rien. Une adresse à me conseiller peut-être ?

-Et bien on peut toujours essayer au Calburt's, leurs tournedos à la Rossini sont divins. Après, c'est pas sûr qu'il leur restera de la place.

-Le Calburt's ? Mais ça coûte horriblement cher !

-Oh relax Grangie, si tu veux je t'invite.

-Hors de question tu entends !

-Merlin ! En plus de défendre les elfes de maison tu défends la cause des femmes opprimées par les hommes ?

-Ha ha, très drôle !

Le blond ne répliqua pas, car ils venaient d'arriver devant le restaurant. Hermione ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Le Calburt's était un restaurant luxueux, et elle était sûre qu'à l'intérieur, toutes les femmes portaient de magnifiques robes alors qu'elle portait un simple tailleur pantalon noir et un chemisier grenat. Malefoy dut parlementer avec le réceptionniste mais visiblement, le prestige de sa famille ne s'était pas complètement éteint car lorsqu'il déclina son identité, les choses s'arrangèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Il y avait tellement de plat sur la carte, que la jeune femme eut du mal à se décider. Elle opta finalement pour des queues de langoustines flambées à l'armagnac en entrée, tandis que Malefoy avait jeté son dévolu sur du foie gras. Elle le regarda manger en grimaçant :

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu peux manger ça. C'est vraiment dégoûtant. Quand on pense à ce qu'endurent les canards quand ils sont gavés ! Les français sont vraiment des barbares.

-Du moment que ce soit bon, le reste honnêtement je m'en fous. Et à ta place, je ne ferais pas trop de commentaires. Je te rappelle que pour cuire les langoustines, il faut les jeter vivantes dans l'eau bouillante. Niveau barbarie je trouve que ça se pose là.

Agacée d'avoir été battue sur un sujet qu'elle avait elle-même amené, la jeune femme termina son plat sans plus faire de remarques. Elle devait admettre qu'elle passait plutôt un bon moment. Ce qui était assez étonnant quand on savait qui lui tenait compagnie. Le reste du repas se déroula sans anicroches. Ils commandèrent tous deux de la dinde farcie aux girolles et au cognac accompagnées de trois sortes de purées : patate douce, potiron, et pommes de terre à l'huile de truffe. Enfin, une buchette de pain d'épices fourrée à la gelée de cassis et de violette décorée de minuscules copeaux de chocolat noir termina leur repas sur une note délicieusement sucrée.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu manger la dernière cuillerée de son dessert, Drago s'était levé d'un bond pour aller régler l'addition. Hermione eut beau protester, il ne daigna même pas faire mine de l'écouter. En fulminant, la jeune femme enfila son manteau et suivit le blond. Avant de partir elle jeta un dernier regard au restaurant. Il était sûr et certain que Ron ne l'aurait jamais emmenée dans ce genre d'endroit. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent, et parce que c'était un endroit beaucoup trop raffiné pour Ron d'autre part. S'il l'avait amenée ici, il se serait sûrement goinfré et lui aurait même sans doute fait honte. A cette pensée, un petit rire lui échappa. C'était méchant, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas pu s'en empêcher.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire Granger ?

-J'imaginais comment Ron se serait comporté s'il avait mangé ici. Il aurait sûrement mangé comme un porc. Merci Malefoy. Pour l'addition je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle devant son air interrogatif.

-Je t'en prie. Tu es peut-être une emmerdeuse, mais tu restes une femme quand même. Et ce n'est pas à une femme de payer dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Hé ! s'exclama l'ex-gryffondor en lui donnant un petit coup à l'épaule.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Ah oui pardon c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu défendais la cause féministe.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir dit quelque chose d'autre surtout ?

-Non je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

Avec un petit sourire, le jeune homme accéléra le pas. Hermione était restée un moment interdite puis avait repris ses esprits, courant presque après le blond pour essayer de le rattraper. Il s'arrêta et regarda tranquillement la jeune femme arriver vers lui, un sourire suffisant étirant ses lèvres. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ce petit con ? Se croyait-il irrésistible ? Peut-être qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se pâme d'admiration devant lui. Et bien il pouvait toujours courir ! Bien décidée à bouder un peu, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'un des bancs publics sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Pas du tout impressionné par son mouvement d'humeur, Malefoy continua d'avancer nonchalamment. Hermione restait assise sur son banc. Il allait revenir. Il allait FORCEMENT revenir. Maintenant qu'elle avait arrêté de marcher elle avait froid en plus. Enfin, l'héritier des Malefoys se décida à revenir sur ses pas. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond :

-J'ai failli attendre, Malefoy.

-Oh ça va je t'en prie arrête. De toute façon c'est pas comme si quelqu'un nous attendait.

-Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Au fait, tout à l'heure, tu m'as posé des questions, alors maintenant c'est à mon tour. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne passes pas Noël chez les belettes, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas dans ta famille ?

-Parce que voir leurs regards compatissants durant toute une journée et les entendre me plaindre en chuchotant dans la cuisine, non merci. Malefoy, je voudrais te dire quelque chose… Tu sais, le jour où l'on a été emmené chez toi avec Ron et Harry et où tu as fais semblant de ne pas nous reconnaître, et bien je crois que c'est à partir de ce jour-là que j'ai arrêté de te considérer comme un ennemi.

-Attends une minute, on parle bien de la même journée là ? Parce que moi j'en garde le souvenir de ma foldingue de tante en train de te torturer sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Et toi tu me dis que c'est à partir de ce jour-là que tu as cessé de me voir comme un ennemi ? Tu es vraiment une drôle de fille Granger.

Elle se tourna vers lui sans rien dire. La neige commençait à tomber et faisait comme de minuscules paillettes dans les cheveux blonds de l'ancien serpentard. Cela pouvait sembler stupide, mais c'était la première fois depuis leur toute première rencontre qu'elle le trouvait beau. L'ex rouge et or se donna une gifle mentale. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle s'ébroua et fit passer ce geste sur le compte du froid pour que Malefoy ne s'aperçoive de rien. Prise d'une impulsion, elle se leva et essaya de titrer Drago par la main :

-Viens je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

-Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Tu verras bien. C'est quelque chose que je faisais quand j'étais petite.

-Salazar, une activité de gamin moldu… Tu ne m'emmènes pas dans une bibliothèque au moins ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir mais c'était bien plus par jeu que parce qu'elle avait été véritablement vexée. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination : le parc Albus Dumbledore. C'était un grand espace vert de plusieurs hectares, dont l'ouverture était encore très récente. En ces fêtes de fin d'année, trônait en son centre un joli carrousel aux couleurs chatoyantes. A cette heure-ci, le manège était encore presque vide étant donné que la majorité des gens étaient sans doute encore à table à festoyer.

-Granger tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu ne vas quand même pas faire un tour de manège ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. Tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner tu sais, tu peux aussi tout simplement me regarder.

-J'espère bien ne pas être obligé d'y aller avec toi ! Non mais !

Avec un petit rire, la jeune femme s'éloigna pour payer son ticket et s'installa sur le dos d'une licorne. Le manège s'élança et elle adressa un petit signe de la main au blond. A cet instant précis, un détail lui revint : ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait été payer son tour de manège qu'elle avait lâché la main du blond qu'elle avait tenue depuis le moment où elle l'avait entrainé ici. Elle devait reconnaître que cela n'avait pas été désagréable. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien fait pour se retirer. A cette pensée, son estomac se tordit légèrement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas retiré sa main ? Peut-être que lui non plus n'avait pas fait attention. Le manège avait déjà fait un tour sur lui-même. Soudain, Hermione se mit à paniquer. Il n'était plus là ! Malefoy était parti ! Il réapparut dans son champ de vision lorsque sa monture et elle-même passèrent devant le petit kiosque dans lequel se tenait le vendeur. Avait-il acheté un ticket pour lui, ou pour elle ? Si un jour, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle passerait le jour de Noël avec Drago Malefoy et qu'en plus elle passerait un bon moment, cela l'aurait bien fait rire.

Lorsque le manège se stoppa, la jeune sorcière fit mine de se lever, mais on lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait se rassoir. Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à Malefoy mais ce dernier ce contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant. Hermione se réinstalla donc confortablement sur le dos de sa licorne. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Aux vues de son humeur en début de journée, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se sentir aussi légère quelques heures plus tard. Alors qu'elle passait près du blond, un éclair l'éblouit soudain. Il venait de la prendre en photo. Pourquoi diable elle n'en savait rien, mais au fond elle s'en fichait. Jusqu'au soir, elle avait envie de ne plus se poser de questions et de profiter de l'instant présent. En descendant de sa licorne, Hermione se sentit un peu étourdie mais toujours aussi heureuse. Malefoy l'attendait à la même place que tout à l'heure. Il lui adressa un large sourire et lui tendit le cliché la représentant sur le manège :

-Je vais pouvoir te faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours Granger. Tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je veux si tu ne veux pas que j'affiche cette belle photo sur la porte de ton bureau.

-Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça ?

-Non. Je vais garder cette photo dans ma collection personnelle. Mais d'abord il faut que je la mette en sécurité.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il rangea la photographie dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Hermione essaya bien de l'en empêcher, mais il avait trop de force pour elle. Pendant leur petite joute, ils avaient fait quelques pas dans l'une des allées du parc. Derrière eux se faisaient entendre les cris des enfants qui venaient d'arriver dans le parc et prenaient d'assaut le carrousel. Hermione et Drago prirent l'allée sur leur droite. Là se trouvait un étang à la surface duquel flottaient diverses plantes aquatiques. Parmi elles, la jeune femme crut reconnaître les doigts fins et acérés d'un strangulot. Ils marchaient en silence, mais cette fois, c'était plutôt un silence de bonne compagnie. Parfois leurs bras se frôlaient et les deux jeunes gens en profitaient pour se jeter un regard en coin. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et finirent par rencontrer un marchant ambulant de marrons chauds. Hermione regarda son étal avec des yeux gourmands. Elle adorait les marrons. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir son porte-monnaie de son sac à main lorsque l'ancien serpentard interrompit son geste :

-Sérieusement Granger, tu ne vas quand même pas acheter ça ! Autant aller à Sainte-Mangouste tout de suite sinon ! Ce n'est pas hygiénique ce genre de trucs.

-Tu es une chochotte Malefoy.

-Je suis peut-être une chochotte, mais en tout cas, j'ai une meilleure idée pour le goûter.

Avant de pouvoir émettre la moindre protestation, Hermione sentit le jeune homme l'attraper par la taille pour la serrer contre lui. Une sensation bien connue l'envahit. Ils transplanaient… La jeune femme essayait de repousser le plus loin possible la déception qui se répandait en elle. Elle avait presque espéré que Malefoy l'embrasse. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, ils se trouvaient dans le salon d'un grand appartement, bien éclairé et dont la vue permettait de voir le Chemin de Traverse dans son entier. Malefoy l'avait emmenée chez lui. Elle dut paraître quelque peu inquiète car il lui lança :

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te faire de mal, au contraire. Je voulais juste t'empêcher de nous empoisonner.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, ses mots coincés au fond de la gorge. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Comme pour son bureau, Malefoy avait fait preuve de goût dans le choix de sa décoration. Les meubles se déclinaient dans un joli camaïeu de gris et de blanc, donnant l'impression d'avoir encore plus d'espace. Drago avait disparut dans la cuisine et Hermione le suivit pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer.

Là encore, tout était moderne et bien pensé. La cuisine, noire et blanche, donnait envie de s'attabler devant un bon petit plat. Malefoy s'affairait à faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé, sortir des tasses, du sucre et des petites cuillères. Il sortit également d'un placard un pain d'épices à l'air plus qu'appétissant. Il refusa l'aide que la jeune femme lui proposait et fit léviter le tout jusqu'au salon. Hermione devait reconnaître qu'elle était impressionnée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Drago Malefoy en train de faire de la pâtisserie. Elle l'aurait plutôt imaginé entouré d'une armée d'elfes de maison, obéissants aux moindre de ses ordres.

Après leur marche dans le parc, s'asseoir dans un canapé bien moelleux était plus que bienvenue pour la jeune femme. Elle mordit à belles dents dans sa tranche de pain d'épices. C'était comme croquer un morceau de paradis. Il était parfait : bien équilibré au niveau du goût, moelleux sans être pâteux. Vraiment, Malefoy avait le don de la surprendre :

-C'est délicieux ! Vraiment tu m'impressionnes Malefoy !

-Merci. Content que ça te plaise. Le truc avec le pain d'épices, c'est le dosage. Tout est une question de dosage. Si tu mets trop d'épices, c'est immangeable, si tu n'en mets pas assez, c'est insipide. Pareil pour le miel. Il faut le faire fondre dans le lait chaud. Surtout il faut en choisir un dont le goût n'est pas trop fort. Par exemple, avec du miel de châtaignier, ce serait trop fort.

Hermione était éberluée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, elle parlerait pâtisserie avec Drago Malefoy. Elle bu une gorgée de thé qui lui brûla la gorge. Elle s'étrangla à moitié et Malefoy vint à sa rescousse en lui tapant légèrement dans le dos. Hermione peinait à reprendre son souffle. Elle essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui avait coulé alors qu'elle s'étouffait et s'aperçut soudain à quel point Drago et elle était proches physiquement. Vraiment très proches… Instinctivement, elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle avait envie de ce baiser, vraiment. Soudain, l'impression d'être observés les fit reculer d'un même mouvement. Sur la table basse, à côté de la théière, se tenait un patronus en forme de chat persan. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, ce fut avec la voix de Narcissa Malefoy :

-Bonjour mon chéri. J'espère que tout va bien. Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas diner ce soir au manoir ? Pour Noël vous pourriez essayer de faire un effort ton père et toi. S'il te plait.

Encore un peu étourdie après ce qui avait faillit se passer, Hermione regarda Drago faire apparaître son propre patronus pour l'envoyer à sa mère avec sa réponse. Son visage s'était totalement fermé. Etait-il déçu que le patronus de Narcissa soit arrivé à cet instant précis ? Peut-être… L'ancienne rouge et or sursauta lorsqu'elle vit sortir un énorme serpent de l'extrémité de la baguette du blond. Un serpent comme patronus ? Etrange. Il délivra son message et le reptile disparut de la pièce. Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se passa une main sur le visage. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas comment réengager la conversation après ce qui venait de se passer :

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller chez tes parents ce soir ? Je peux partir si tu veux.

-Non, reste s'il te plait. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'aller passer la soirée là-bas. Même pour faire plaisir à ma mère, ce serait trop me demander. J'irai demain, ce sera déjà bien suffisant.

-Tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec ton père ?

-Disons que depuis la fin de la guerre nos rapports se sont nettement détériorés. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, j'ai décidé de faire mes propres choix, de vivre pour moi. Je ne voulais plus faire ce que mon père attendait de moi. Ce qui a mis le feu aux poudres, c'est le jour où il a décrété que je devais me fiancer à Astoria Greengrass. Il avait déjà tout manigancé dans mon dos. Sauf que cette fois j'ai dit non. Je ne me voyais pas passer le restant de mes jours avec une femme que je connaissais à peine et que je n'aimerai jamais. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. A mon tour de t'emmener en promenade.

Hermione regarda le jeune homme disparaître dans un couloir et entrer dans une pièce, probablement sa chambre. Elle était surprise que Malefoy ait vidé son sac si facilement. Elle remit son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe. Lorsqu'elle le vit revenir avec un grand sac sur l'épaule, la jeune femme sentit son estomac tomber au fond de son ventre. Tout au fond. Elle connaissait bien ce genre de sac pour en avoir vu un du même genre sur l'épaule de Harry, Ron ou encore des jumeaux… Un sac à balai ! Il n'allait quand même pas l'emmener faire une promenade sur cet engin de malheur. Les mots sautèrent de ses lèvres :

-Malefoy c'est hors de question ! C'est totalement exclu !

-Oh aller Grangie, s'il te plait ! Et puis je suis triste d'abord.

-Pas longtemps alors. On va faire un tour et on revient.

-Promis Granger, promis !

Elle ne savait pas quelle foi elle pouvait accorder à la parole de l'ancien serpentard, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. La dernière fois qu'elle était montée sur un balai remontait à l'époque de sa troisième année à Poudlard, la nuit où ils avaient sauvé Sirius, Harry et elle. Elle ne gardait vraiment pas un bon souvenir de cette expérience. Peut-être qu'avec Malefoy, les choses seraient différentes. Ils descendirent sur le trottoir et se préparèrent à décoller. Avec appréhension, Hermione monta derrière lui. Elle enroula convulsivement les bras autour de la taille du blond. Le démarrage se fit en douceur. Progressivement, Drago leur fit prendre de la hauteur. Vu d'en haut, le Chemin de Traverse était vraiment magnifique avec toutes ses illuminations. C'était comme s'ils étaient des voyageurs de l'Espace explorant le Cosmos et ses milliards d'étoiles : celles présentes dans le ciel, et celles qui se trouvaient en bas, dans les rues. Ils prirent encore un peu d'altitude et Hermione dut se retenir de hurler. Comme si il avait lut dans ses pensées, Drago tourna son visage vers elle. Elle lui sourit piteusement et il regarda à nouveau sa trajectoire. Peu à peu, Hermione vit la ville s'éloigner pour se trouver derrière eux. Où l'emmenait-il ? Et s'il avait joué au gentil toute la journée avant de lui faire une crasse ? Non, il avait changé. Après tout, elle savait qu'il lui arrivait même d'avoir des conversations civilisées avec Harry. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. D'ailleurs, il aurait eu l'occasion de le faire à maintes reprises au cours de la journée. Ils survolaient maintenant la campagne. La neige, qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis leur balade dans le parc, avait gagné en intensité. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule du blond :

-Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ?

-Ah ah ! Surprise !

-C'est encore loin ?

-Encore un quart d'heure je pense.

Ils avaient survolé au moins deux villages depuis leurs départs. Vus d'en-haut, les lumières qui y étaient disséminées ressemblaient à des lucioles. Hermione commençait à avoir un peu froid. Si elle l'avait osé, elle aurait lâché le blond, attrapé sa baguette, et se serait lancé un sortilège de chauffage. Seulement, la jeune femme avait une trouille bleue et n'avait pas osé bouger depuis le début du trajet. Progressivement, le balai volant perdit de la vitesse. Ils venaient de passer au-dessus d'une forêt dense dont, dans la pénombre, les arbres ressemblaient à de la mousse. A travers les flocons de neige, apparaissait au loin une masse sombre. Poudlard ! Il l'avait amenée jusqu'à Poudlard !

Ils s'approchèrent encore un peu. Ils pouvaient maintenant distinguer la lumière filtrant aux travers des fenêtres. Tout était réuni pour que le moment semble magique : les étoiles scintillantes, les flocons de neige, et Poudlard. Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'était jamais revenue au château depuis la grande bataille. Elle renifla, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se retourner Malefoy. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard interrogateur et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser fit à l'ancienne gryffondor l'effet d'un choc électrique. C'était comme si des milliards de papillons étaient sortis de leur chrysalide dans son estomac. A nouveau, la jeune femme posa son menton sur l'épaule de Malefoy. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était magnifique. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût des lèvres de l'ancien serpentard sur les siennes. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Il faisait vraiment froid. Drago avait dut le sentir lui aussi car il demanda :

-Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ou c'est le froid ?

-A ton avis ?

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on rentre.

Tandis qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, la jeune femme regarda une dernière fois le château. De tous les cadeaux de Noël qu'elle avait reçu, c'était de loin le plus beau et peut-être le plus romantique même. Décidément, elle en avait plus appris sur son ancien camarade d'école en l'espace d'une journée que pendant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard. Le trajet du retour lui sembla durer à peine quelques secondes. Trop vite au goût de la jeune femme, ils virent les lumières de la ville revenir dans leur champ de vision. Drago leur fit perdre progressivement de l'altitude, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble du blond. Elle descendit du balai, un peu étourdie. Elle se tordit les mains, un peu gênée. Elle ne savait pas comment agir. Devait-elle l'embrasser ou non ? Il décida pour elle : il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. De doux, le baiser se fit ensuite plus passionné. Hermione avait oublié qu'elle était frigorifiée, seule comptait la sensation délicieuse des lèvres de Drago sur les siennes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune sorcière avait le feu aux joues :

-Et bien, voilà qui est plutôt inattendu, murmura Drago.

-Je ne sais même pas si inattendu est un mot assez fort, rétorqua l'ex gryffondor.

-Tu veux monter ? Enfin je veux dire… Prendre un verre. Si tu veux bien sûr.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre. On se voit après-demain ?

-D'accord. Tu vas aller chez tes parents demain alors ?

-Hélas. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ? Mon père serait « enchanté » de te voir j'en suis sûr.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Merci Drago, j'ai passé une journée merveilleuse.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

-Toujours aussi égoïste ces serpentards !

-Toujours aussi donneurs de leçons ces gryffondors, répliqua le blond sur le même ton.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Hermione lui fit un dernier signe de la main et transplana. De retour dans son appartement, Pattenrond l'accueillit en se frottant contre ses jambes. Elle se pencha pour le gratter entre les oreilles. La jeune femme avait envie de rire sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle s'octroya le plaisir d'un verre de vin. En se couchant, Hermione repensa à sa journée. Ça avait vraiment été étrange comme journée. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir. Quand elle y parvint, son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves où elle volait dans le ciel, accrochée à la taille de Malefoy.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'éveilla un peu de mauvaise humeur. La journée étant fériée, elle devait la passer chez ses parents. Cette perspective était loin de l'enchanter. Pour se donner du courage, elle repoussa vivement ses couvertures et se glissa sous une douche brûlante. Elle s'habilla avec soin. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Drago Malefoy et se firent plus légères. Elle ignorait où cette histoire allait l'emmenée, mais elle était bien décidée à en profiter et à se laisser aller. Elle descendit dans la rue. Bien que ce soit férié, presque tous les magasins du Chemin de Traverse étaient ouverts, proposant leurs articles à prix réduits. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la vitrine de chez Van Houten, la chocolaterie, son attention fut immédiatement captée par l'un des produits exposés. Avec un sourire, la jeune femme entra dans la boutique pour acheter ce qu'elle avait repéré. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle ressortait avec un joli petit paquet. Elle passa à son appartement le déposer et tranplana chez ses parents. Sa tante Meredith et son oncle Leland, venus de Jersey, étaient encore présents. La journée lui sembla interminable. Elle dut subir un interrogatoire en règle, mais réussit cependant à faire face. Elle n'allait pas leur parler de Drago, cela déclencherait une autre avalanche de questions. Vers 17h, elle réussit à prendre congé de sa famille. Elle transplana et se retrouva dans son appartement. Après s'être emparée du paquet acheté le matin même, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et sortit de son appartement. Elle avait préféré faire le chemin à pieds. Après exactement sept minutes trente de marche, Hermione se trouvait en bas de l'immeuble de Drago. Quatre à quatre, elle gravit les marches des deux étages qui la séparait encore du blond. Elle toqua trois fois et attendit. Il sembla surpris de la voir :

-Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Le Père Noël a laissé quelque chose pour toi dans mon appartement.

-Chouette un cadeau. Tu ne vas peut-être pas rester sur le palier, non ? Entre !

-Merci.

Il embrassa la jeune femme. Il lui aurait presque manqué… Comme la veille, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Hermione le regarda ouvrir son paquet avec appréhension. Elle sourit devant son air surpris :

-Des chocolats en forme de tête d'elfes de maison ! Merci Hermione.

-Puisque tu n'as pas d'elfe chez toi, je me suis dit que ça devait te manquer.

-Tu vois Granger ce que j'apprécie le plus chez toi c'est ton humour. En tout cas merci beaucoup.

-De rien.

Drago lui tendit la boite de chocolats. Elle en prit un qu'elle laissa fondre sur sa langue. Hermione remarqua que le jeune homme avait fait de même. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient le goût délicieux du chocolat. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les fasse doucement glisser le long de sa joue jusqu'au creux de son oreille :

-Tu crois que pour le 1er janvier on pourrait se faire une autre journée au ministère en tête-à-tête ? Ce serait sympa de se retrouver touts seuls comme hier.

-Mmmm, je pense que ça pourrait se faire.

A nouveau Hermione se pencha pour embrasser Drago. Après tout, peut-être que Trelawney s'était trompée…

_Qu'en dites-vous ? Vous avez aimez ? Ou au contraire, vous avez trouvé que c'était nul ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis. Je vous souhaite encore un joyeux Noël. Bisous_


End file.
